Two Worlds
by GoldenForestElf
Summary: Andrea Rose discovered a portal that links our world to Middle-Earth. She can travel freely between the two worlds, but with restrictions and limitations. What happens when she does not obey these rules? And how will her presence affect the elves? Legomance
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers!

I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to LOTR.

As she lay on her back Andrea watched as a small green leaf gracefully fell from the tree above her head. The leaf swivelled and turned as the breeze toyed with it in the air; prolonging its fate to meet the ground. The pace was slow, but the outcome was certain... or so it would have seemed, because just as the leaf's journey appeared to have come to an end, on a pile of mounted earth where it would rot away, the wind took pity and with a final puff blew the little leaf into the lake. Ripples formed around the leaf and Andrea looked longingly at the green boat, now slowly drifting down the stream, delaying its fate and extended its voyage.

How Andrea wished she had a wind that could just blew her into a different direction and grant her the wonders of exploring a new world. How she longed to be free from this prison she called home. She sometimes thought about running away, but Andrea knew she would never last a day in the harsh life of the city. She had no money, no other family and no experience. She knew next to nothing about modern aged technology, like computers and cell phones. Her uncle, Mr. Galloway, had most of the latest technology money could buy; she and the other girls just did not have access to it. Only direct family was granted this privilege, namely him and his two sons – Max and Julian.

Max Galloway was about four years older than Andrea and was the most likeable among the three. He was even-tempered and sometimes took pity on the girls, but never came into direct disobedience or conflict with his father. He was submissive to his younger brother and also frequently came unto his uncle's scorn for not stepping up to be a real man. Some labelled him as weak and cowardly, but to Andrea, she would gladly take his lily-livered nature than his brother's brutality.

Julian on the other hand was beyond doubt his father's heir. Not by birthright, for he was not the first born, but by his thirst for power and violence. He deliberately stirred up trouble and like a vile, sneaky little snake would shift blame onto an unsuspecting victim. To Andrea's dismay, her back was permanently painted red with his target.

The older women in the house said Max was raised with better values due to his mother's influence, though Andrea was not convinced that four years could have had that much difference.

Mrs Galloway, her mother's sister, died at giving birth to Julian – many branded this as his first act of violence. By draining the life out of his mother, Julian's appetite for brutality manifested and started to bloomed, but that was just the private, harsh thoughts of the bitter, bruised women.

Andrea Rose was born in the same year as Julian, but like a curse on the Rose family her mother died in a car accident when she was seven years old. She never knew her father and her only know family was the Galloways.

Life in her uncle's house was bearable in the beginning. He only seemed to punish her when she was in his way and fortunately for her there were several hiding places when she was still a child. Though as the years went by and the hiding places became fewer, Andrea was face to face with her uncle more often than she would have liked. Unsatisfied with the smallest of her behaviours, Mr Galloway would proceed with unfair and merciless punishment and when he noticed that beating and chores were no longer effective, he would chastise the other woman on her behalf. Andrea dreaded this kind of retribution the most and took meticulous care in doing everything as thorough and neatly as she possible could.

The older women in the house took care of Andrea and to her she had many new mothers. They would sometime take some of her chores to ease the workload and grant her a few hours of rest and freedom.

The little hours she had off on Wednesdays and Saturdays became like a crutch for her sanity and her salvation she found at the waterfall in the woods near her uncle's estate.

Andrea glanced down at the simple, plain watch she had on her arm. All the women had one – it was like a constant reminder of their precious time that belonged to her greedy uncle.

16:25

Andrea frowned at the little offending digest. She had about an hour before she was missing back at the house. Considering that it took half an hour's running distance from the waterfall to the estate – she was only limited to a few more minutes of freedom.

With the knowledge of knowing that nobody else knew of the sacred waterfall; Andrea quickly stripped her from her clothing and dove into the deep cool waters of the pool. The liquid blanked engulfed and welcomed her from the sweltering heat outside and if it was possible to sigh under water, Andrea would have.

Andrea absolutely adored swimming. When she was a child – she could remember her mother tell her stories about mermaids and mermen. They were different from the stories other mothers would tell their children. These merpeople did not live in the sea nor had they the tail of a fish – the stories her mother told was about beautiful creatures that looked like humans with pointed ears and lived in the lakes and pools deep within the forests. They sung beautiful songs and enjoyed conversing with people, but should you become too fond of them and follow them down the abyss of their world – you were sure to never come back. She also said not to convince one of them to leave their waters, for when they do, they can never go back. The merpeople mourn the loss of their home too greatly and start to fade.

As a child Andrea always wanted to see one of the merpeople and began swimming at a very young age. As she grew older and became able to distinguish between reality and fiction the thought of merpeople began to die away, but her love for swimming never ceased and she considered it to be her escape from a harsh life.

After her lungs held no more breath, Andrea turned towards the surface of the water. Her feet moved in rhythmic form to paddle her way to the top, but just before she reached the surface a silver glint caught her eye. Turning her head fully into the direction, Andrea noticed it coming from below the edge of where the waterfall above was roaring.

She wanted to investigate the flash, but desperately needed air first. Breaking the surface, Andrea swam to the side where the waterfall was and taking a deep breath she plunged back into the water. She skilfully made her way down to the bottom of the pool. She searched the corner where she thought she saw the flashing object, but could not locate anything that might have caused it. The sun's rays did not reach all the way to the bottom, which made seeing the bottom quite difficult. Bracing her one hand against the rocky surface of the mountain, Andrea searched with her other free hand for the something unusual. She was almost out of breath when she felt something strange. Her whole body was unexpectedly surrounded by icy water, like there was a ghost lurking below in the depts. Andrea also noticed that her hand was no longer pressed to the stone face, but drifted aimlessly in an empty void next to her.

A cave?

After 10 years of swimming in this pool, Andrea has never encountered this underwater cave. With a quick retake of breath, she swam to the mouth of the fissure and peered inside expecting it to be pitch- black. To her surprise the cave seemed to have a odd bluish glow. It appeared that the surface was embedded with faint gossamer cracks of light. How this was possible, Andrea did not know, but what was even more fascinating than the strange sparkling groves, were the beams of the sun breaking through the surface on the other side.

Spurred on by fascination and lack of better judgment, Andrea propelled her trough the cave to reach the other side.

As she broke the surface on the other end of the tunnel, Andrea noticed that she was in a small cave room just behind a thin waterfall. She hoisted herself up on the edge of the smooth stone floor and sat down with her feet still dangling in the water. She was short of breath, not only from the lack of oxygen from her swim, but by the sheer beauty of the cave walls. The walls were adorned by the sparkling tears and with the rays of the sun they gave the impression to shine more fiercely.

Andrea has never seen anything quite as beautiful as the picture before her. Hundreds of delicate lines raced down the stone walls and disappeared beneath the water y surface. The shimmering walls casted a light over her naked body and made it look like her skin was glowing. She lifted her one hand to examine the strange sight more closely.

At one end of the wall, just on the edge of where the waterfall started, Andrea noticed faint lights that looked like letters. Cautiously crossing the wet surface, she made her way towards the inscription.

Traveller from a world beyond

We welcome you to our home

We grant you access to our pond

But on our land you may not roam.

As you swim and explore our waters

Our light will protect your way

Just remember behind the waterfall's quarters

Is the only grounds on which you may stay

Should your feet touch our earth

Your gate will close evermore

You will not return to your place of birth

And will be forever forgotten lore.

Andrea read the message twice. Who would write something like this on a wall out here and what did it mean? She looked for further clues, but was only met with strange cursive writing in another unknown language.

A strange feeling came to settle in the pit of Andrea's stomach, but could not quite determine the meaning. She once more glanced around the cave and then looked back at the white waterfall.

What was behind that curtain of water?

She cautiously lowered herself back into the water, this time not so startled by the cold and floated to the line of raging water. She took a deep breath and dove to swim underneath the waterfall. When the surface atop was smooth with no bubbles, Andrea knew she was a safe distance from the waterfall.

As she broke the surface of the water, Andrea opened her eyes to a world vastly different from her own. With her mouth agape she stared at the extraordinary forest that surrounded the little pool she drifted in.

There was a clearing of green grass that hugged the edges of the water. Its soft strands glistened with diamonds from the spray of the waterfall. Nestled in the green patch were tiny golden flowers – not yellow, but gold. The stood proudly in the adorning pale sunlight.

Around the glade immense trees loomed up into the air; their height not measurable from where Andrea was floating. Vines of silver entwined with the grey trunks decorated the trees and the colossal, dark green leaves created a thick canopy above.

A bird was whistling an intricate tune the fluctuated with mesmerising notes. Its song echoed in the clearing, giving it a mystical sound. A small stream leads away from the pool into the thicket of the forest and away from Andrea's sight.

Andrea turned to look behind her and was met by the white waters of the fall. Its origin started from high above, plummeting its way down. The pool lies at the foot of an impressive mountain – though Andrea could only see the place where the water came from. The parts of the mountain visible were covered with strange plants and shrubs. Unlike anything Andrea has ever seen. Some even looked edible and tempting.

"What is this place?" she breathed out load and wiped away a trickle of water that threatened to enter her eyes. The moment her hand came close to her face, Andrea noticed that her skin still glowed like it did within the cave.

_It looks very pretty, but I do hope this goes away before uncle sees me! _

_Uncle!_

_Oh shit! What time is it?_

Andrea's watch was not waterproof and she left it along with her clothes on the bank. Without thinking she dove back to into her world – this splendours world would have to wait until further investigation. She hand more pressing matters on her hand. With luck she can slip within the estate without her uncle or cousins noticing.

As the wind lazily ruffled the leaves of the tree, the rustling motion snapped a dumbfounded elf back to his wits. Once huddled up on a comfortable branch, his balance affected by the sight he saw in the pool, he slowly descended from where he was previously perched.

With slow and calculated steps he moved closer to the water's edge. His keen eyes searched the surface and the visible depths, but could not locate anything unusual.

There was a glow. He was sure of it. And a woman! But how?

He waited for the vision woman to appear again, but after standing like a statue, motionless and hardly breathing for twenty minutes, he concluded that he might have had too much mirrivore to drink.

Picking up his bow that rested at the base of the tree, he strapped his quiver to his back and silently disappeared through the green undergrowth.

I know this chapter is probably quite short compared to most of the other fanfics out there, but I feel that most of my chapters would be about this length. I hope this is not a problem.

Please excuse grammar en spelling mistakes. I do not have a Beta yet. If you are interested, please let me know. I would love if someone could proofread my work first.

If you like the story, please be so kind and drop a review – it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 - New meeting

Hi, all

Thank you for the reviews and the follows.

Quick note: I am aware that Middle-Earth is the same as earth just in a different time, but I don't want Andrea to do time traveling. I view it that if someone is transported back in time, it could alter the future and I don't want that. Andrea must come back to her home the way it is. So I apologise for those who do not like me for creating it as two worlds.

There also will things not directly in line with the books and movies, but this is fanfiction and my imagination, so please don't be offended.

Thanks for your comments though – it is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to LOTR.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

The sunset filled the entire sky with streaks of bright yellow and orange, setting the clouds ablaze with their touch. Andrea watched the beautiful scene from the gigantic glass window in her uncle's library. It truly was magnificent how the sun could transform the white puffs into cottons of gold. How the rays had the power to clothe and change something so plain into something so beautiful. Andrea wished she could have a magical sun that could alter her ugly brown and white dresses into a lovely shade of gold.

A flash of her glowing skin the previous night filled her mind, but she quickly shoved the though away. No time for that!

Soon the bright rays will disappear and the night would creep in; its dark fingers searching out every corner of light to overpower it. Andrea hated the dark.

Well not really, she hated night time in her uncle's house. She loathed how her heart raced out of fear when she heard the footsteps down the hall or when the doorknob rattled when the intruder could not open its locked state. She was lucky to have a spare key made. She did not want the same fate as what happened to the Robertson girl a month ago. Poor Lisa – where was she now? Was she still alive? And what about the baby?

Picking up her duster and the other cleaning equipment, Andrea made her way towards the door. It was a very long day and she was very tired. Andrea had difficulty to sleep last night. Her mind kept wandering off to the mysterious waterfall and its hidden treasure. It has plagued her mind the whole of last night and most of the day, slowing down her work.

Unsuccessful in keeping in out of her mind, the cave once again occupied her thoughts. Not even to mention the strange glow her skin seemed to project. Even though it looked very alluring, she was very happy when it vanished as soon as she was back in her own pond. She could just imagine the havoc it would have created if her uncle and cousins saw it.

What caused the glow? The scribe on the stone wall drifted back into her mind again –

Our light will protect your way

Could that be interpreted as a literal meaning? That the glow was some sort of protection? But from what?

"I would not leave if I were you" an all too familiar voice said behind one of the many rows of bookshelves. Andrea's hear leaped in fright at the sudden appearance of Julian. How long has he been there watching her? Have he noticed her slow movements when she was cleaning the window?

Julian raised a black eyebrow at her stilled form, snapping her out of her shocked state.

"Why not?" she asked cautiously. Her eyes darting to the open library door. She was thankful that the door was not closed, but the library was the only room situated on the third floor and not many people passed that way.

"I can still see a lot of dust on these books" Julian picked up a random book from the nearby shelf and rubbed his finger across the surface. He lifted his index finger in her direction – a greyish colour matted to it "See?"

"I was only instructed to clean the seating areas, the used shelves, windows and the floor. Not all of the books…" Andrea replied, hoping that her answer did not anger Julian's sensitive mood. Many have been scorned by his wrath.

"Oh? So you deem it acceptable that our guests should read filthy, grimy books?" Julian's voice was overly sweet. Andrea almost wanted to roll her eyes. In her many years living here, none of the Galloway's guests ever entered the library. Their types of interest were certainly not occupied by the art of literature. No, their tastes were acquired to the fine palate of cognac and cigars. The game of poker and getting innocent girls pregnant.

"I was not aware that you currently have any guests here" Andrea replied evenly. What was she supposed to say?

"Dear, cousin. You know that we always have unexpected guests. Surly one should always be prepared? You never know when they have the sudden…urge for something different to occupy them. " he was mocking her now. Andreas grip tightened around the bucket handle she was still holding.

"I am quite certain that should we expect any of your usual visitors, that they will be happier in indulging themselves in the same manner as they did in the past" her voice was clipped, but not too disrespectful.

Julian placed the book back into its place of origin and slowly walked to Andrea. His hands were clasped behind his back and a sinister smile was on his lips. He stopped when his body was almost touching Andreas' and she had to hold onto the little willpower she had to not take a step back.

Julian bent down and whispered in her ear "Would you like it if they, as you say… indulge themselves like they always do? Are you jealous that you have been neglected? I can always arrange Pierre to give you a little… service. You know how Lisa enjoyed it last time…"

Andrea draw back in shock at what Julian was implying. Would he actually do that? Just over some stupid books? His face was dark and an immoral gleam shimmered in his eyes. Yes he would, just because he can.

"I take that then as a no?" he almost looked disappointed. The corners of his mouth slightly turning downwards.

Andrea nodded her head, but did not dare to say something in fear that her trembling voice would motivate Julian to continue.

"So then you would not object into cleaning these books, would you?" Julian waved his hand in the direction of the numerous bookshelves, emphasising his words. He waited for a response, but when none came he barked at Andrea "Answer me, girl!"

Andrea hated when he called her that. Was she not the same age as him? Was she not a woman by now, one that deserved some respect? No, she was just a lowly maid. Swallowing her pride, she reluctantly submitted to his request.

"No I do not object. I will clean the books. " she seethed and gave him a hard stare.

"Good. I will leave it to you then. Goodnight, sweet cousin" with that Julian promptly left the room, not sparing a backwards glance at the woman left behind.

Andrea threw the duster on the ground and wiped at the angry tears stinging her eyes. She wished that she could control her emotions and not give him the satisfaction of crying, but unfortunately Andrea always easily succumbed to crying. Oh, how she loathed him and his vulgar thoughts. He was an oppressive, cruel man and somehow always got what he wanted. How many times has he threatened her into doing something? Why can't she just be brave and run away?

She turned her head towards the shelves and gave an unhappy sigh at all the books. "This will take forever to clean" she mumbled out loud.

The sun was now fully set and the room started to grow dark. Andrea quickly stepped toward the door and flicked on the lights. She then closed and locked herself into the room, preventing any further unwanted company to access it. Also securing some safety in case Julian's good mood take a turn for the worst and sent Pierre to 'accompany' her.

Andrea rolled her head from side to side to loosen her muscles, preparing herself for the heavy task at hand. Maybe when she's finished and everyone went to bed, she can escape for a swim in her new favourite place.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

It was past midnight when a rustling below him indicated that he was not the only elf at the clearing. He peered down at the figure below him and saw Legolas walking to the water's edge. The elf bent down and lowered his hands into the cool water, splashing it onto his face and combing his fingers through his blond hair.

"Sal, Rúmil? Gar le al tira bein edhel enthan? Legolas' voice floated over the breeze. He lifted his head at Rúmil and raised an eyebrow. [So still Rúmil? Never seen a good-looking elf before?]

Rumil smiled at him and dropped from the branch to the leafy floor. "Nay, Legolas. Elgath sui a deleb edhel" [No. Legolas. More like an ugly elf]

Legolas laughed and stood up from his crouched position next to the pool. He wiped his brow with the back of his hands and watched as his friend approached. Rúmil looked very similar to his brothers Haldir and Orophin. At first glance one might confuse them for the other, but it was nothing compared to Lord Elrond's twins.

Rúmil was the quieter one between the three. His eagerness did not lie within the art of fighting, but rather in observing nature and writings. Legolas also preferred his company to the other two in time of solace.

"Man tog le sí?" Rúmil asked. The night was late and the distance was quite far from the city. The only reason for his presence must be the same reason why he was here. Insomnia. What kept the prince of Mirkwood from sleeping? It could hardly be for the same reasons. Women never were one of his friend's lists of problems. [Why are you here?]

"Im innas dangweth I meul" the prince responded and cocked his head to the side. He studied is friend's face for a while, but when no answer came. He turned his gaze to the pool. The moon's twin looked up at him, the big ball slightly distorted. Without thinking Legolas picked up a small pebble and cast it into the centre of the orb. Silver ripples exploded around the impact and angrily swam to shore. [I could ask you the same]

"It is Luthíen" came Rúmil's confession from behind him. His sudden switch to the common language showed that he did not want somebody that might be overhearing to understand him. Not many elves in the Golden Woods speak the tongue, for they hardly ever set foot out of the heart of the wood. Even fewer entered their dwelling.

"What is it about the maiden that keeps you from your sleep?" Legolas enquired and gave his full attention to the troubled elf.

"Ai, she still does not notice me, Legolas! I no longer know what to do. My heart yearns for her, but she never gives me a second glance!" the sorrow that laced his voice startled Legolas. He did not know his friend held such fondness for the elleth. Rúmil was always so collected and composed.

"I had no idea that you felt this way about her?"

"Well, neither does she" Rúmil smuttered and slightly pouted. Legolas almost would have laughed at the face before him, but considered it could be reflected as rude.

"Have you talked to her? Explained the feelings you hold for her?"

"Nay! She would surly reject my advances! I could not bare to live with the refutation" Rúmil nearly pulled at his hair. Legolas shook his head in disbelief. His friend was at all times so smooth with his words and actions. He always knew what to say and his whole demeanour was constantly faultless and poised.

"Mellon, how could you be sure of her rejection if you have not even tried? Surly she would welcome your attention and be delighted in your affections towards her?" Legolas tried to reassure.

"I am not graced with your good looks, like you shamelessly pointed out earlier. An elleth like her would only consider a companion of equal good appearances as to her own"

"Oh, so now you label her shallow?"

"What?! She is not capable of such a thing!" the elf defended his love.

"Then you cannot judge her refusal by your looks. Besides, I have heard from some of the elleth in town that you are quite the catch"

"Surly you jest" Rúmil remarked, but the stricken look from his face was now replaced with a small smile. "So why are you here? I doubt it could be for the same reasons. Women drop at your feet like –"

"It's not that" Legolas quickly intercepted. He was tired of hearing that same old sentence…

"Well they do, you know. If you were an Eleanor flower, even the queen honey bee would come to pollinate you…"

"Ha! What an odd thing to say. I have never heard that one before!" Legolas laughed and shook his head. A braid escaped behind his ear and automatically he tucked it back. "No, it actually is the opposite of my problems. You know the reason for my visit?"

"I thought it was because you missed our company" Rúmil followed Legolas' example and aimed a stone at the water-moon.

"That is one of the reasons. Who could go a decade without your iridescent personality?" Legolas jested, but then grew sombre before he continued "The other, more depressing reason is – "

"Ai!"

Rúmil's sudden cry startled Legolas and he quickly snapped into a combat mode, drawing one of his silver knives. Rúmil was staring at the water and Legolas quickly diverted his gaze to the object of his fixation.

Legolas faintly heard the clamour of his knife as it hit the ground. His grip on the hilt lost in shock at the sight before him.

In the face of the moon was a glowing woman. The same one he saw the previous day. How was that even possible? Surly he did not had any wine this time?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Andrea was transfixed at the sight before her. Her legs were automatically making the movements to keep her above water, but apart from that she was completely immobilised at the two figures on the bank.

The long blond hair of the fair faced men were braided along the sides and the clothes they wore were quite strange. What were even more interesting was the speed and the type of weapon the one withdrew from behind his back. Andrea knew she should have made her retreat when he withdrew it, but by the loss of his sudden grip on the blade, she noticed that they were just as surprised by her appearance as she was by theirs.

Well who would not be when there was a naked glowing woman before you? She mused.

Naked!

Ah, there goes all modesty.

Andrea was just about to dive back below the water and escape her embarrassing display when a fair voice called out to her.

"Dartha!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Thank you for reading. I am sure the next chapter will take much quicker to appear than this one did. I had some unexpected things to deal with. Like moving house and writing off my car in a crash. Ouch…

Anyway, if you like, please review. If you don't, please review as well, but don't be too harsh…this is my first.

I'm also looking for a Beta. I don't really want to ask someone, because I don't want them to feel obligated to accept. So if you would like to volunteer, please do! I will ask Lindir to grace your dreams with beautiful song!

Till next time…


End file.
